Voice of Heart 03
by Sora Yagamii
Summary: I'm very sorry, it took me so long to put this up, but my mom didn't allow me to go online.. *snieff*


Voice of heart  
Chapter Three  
_Story by: [Sora Kamiya  
][1]_~A Taiora Fanfic~

"We have to find her!!" The other six digidestined were sitting on the beach, discussing about how to rescue Sora. It was Tai shouting these words. "We shouldn't talk anymore, we should do something to help her. What if that Shellmon is a pervert, that want's to... ooh, I don't really want to think about what might happen to her, while we're talking!!" He sadly looked at the ground. He was nervous, everybody could see that in his eyes. The others felt sorry for him, but they all was shocked about what had just happened. 

Mimi was very lost in thoughts. _"Poor Tai. Just when the both got together. What might have happened to Sora? Oh, I really miss her. Hope that nothing serious happens to her.."_ She looked at Matt. _"I wonder if he would worry as much as Tai does when I were lost. Lucky Sora.."_

Suddenly a clear voice came from the water. "Hey people! Missed me?" They all turned round, facing Sora, who was standing at the rock, she was taken from a hour ago. "Sora!!" Tai's face was clearing up. He wanted to run over to her, put he was held back by Matt. Angrily he shouted: "Hey guy! Let me go!" Matt looked at Tai, whispering: "Can't you see there's something wrong with her? She looks different. I wonder if that is Sora herself." Puzzled Tai's eyes went over to Sora. _"What are you talking, Matt? That's Sora. MY SORA!" _He pushed Matt away and ran over to Sora into the water.

_"What a dupe. But a really cute one.. *sigh*" _A smile appeared on her face when Tai reached her. He climbed up the little rock she was standing on. He hugged her, but she didn't react, even when he kissed her. "What's wrong, my darling?" He kissed her gently. _"Whoahh, how sweet he is!!" _"Your feelings for me are wrong, nothing else." She pushed him away, and a sword appeared in her hand. Tai was lying on the ground, looking very puzzled. "Sora.. how can you think, I'll make fun with you. I really meant it!"

"You are telling lies again!" _"And that with such a cute face..!" _"Get out of my face, Taichi! I don't really want to kill you, but I gotta if you stay." Tai stood up and layed his arms around her waist. "Sora, believe me.." He leant forward and kissed her. "I really love you more than anything else in the whole world!" _"What had happened to her, that she doesn't believe me anymore?!"_

Suddenly Matt took his hand and pulled him back into the water. "Can't you see this look in her eyes? She isn't the girl you love!" Tai tried to shake off Matt's hands, but Matt was too strong. He took him back to the other digidestined that were still standing on the place where they left them. "Joe, Izzy! Come over here and help me with Tai!", Matt shouted angrily. But there was no reaction. "Hurry up, men!" He turned around to his friends, but none of them moved.

"Give it up, Matt! They are frozen for a while, and so you will be in a moment!" There was a strange noise from the place where Sora stood. It came from Apocalymon, that appeared right behind her. "Sora!! Watch out, behind you!!" Tai's voice was panicky. _"He worries about me? That couldn't be.." _Sora's face looked a bit surprised. Just in the moment she wanted to ask Tai, why he had worried about her, Apocalymon laid his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Tai. I won't do anything to your girl-friend. But I think, that she won't be any longer your girl-friend when you fight against her.." Sora looked up. "What do you mean with that words, master?" _"Girl-friend? But Tai didn't mean it, when he said, that he loved me. Or perhaps..?" _"I'll never fight against my love!!", Tai shouted. "Help me, Matt!!" He turned round, but Matt was frozen, too. _"Uhh, no, I'll never fight against her!!" _Apocalymon lifted Sora and flew over to Tai with her. _"I don't understand this..! I love Tai, but how could he say..?" _

Now Sora and Apocalymon stood only a few metres away from Tai. "Sora, I'll never let this Digimon do anything to you!!" Apocalymon looked angrily. "Shut up, boy! I won't do something to her, she will kill you!" _"What is this Digimon talking? I won't kill Tai! Never!" _"Sora, don't forget, this boy played with your feelings. He'll never really love you, he's just a lier." _"I nearly forgot about that.. he's such cute.." _"Sora, don't listen to him! I love you! You know that I deeply love you!!"

Sora lifted the sword in her hand and turned around to Apocalymon. "Master?", she asked. "I've got a question." _"Tai.. Tai.. TAI!!!!" _"So ask!" Tai sank down on the ground. _"I'll never fight you, Sora! I love you!" _"Will anything happen to Taichi?" Apocalymon laughs out loudly. "Of course, because you'll kill him, my dear!" _"Me and killing Tai? He doesn't really believe this, does he?" _She trembled and dropped the sword. "What's wrong, Sora? You hate him, you know that!" _"No!! I don't hate him! I love him!!" _She ran over to Tai and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, that I disbelieved in your love! Please forgive me!!" _"How could I!" _"Oh Sora.. I love you! How could I be angry to you?!" He kissed her.

"What are you doing there, Sora? Kissing a boy that'll never go back to life again?" Apocalymon laughs ugly. "Hmm?" Sora looked at Tai - he was frozen, as well as the other digidestined. She screamed up when Apocalymon pointed with his fingers on a little bird, that was frozen, too. "I'll show you, what will happen to all of your friends - if you really call them like that -, if you don't go with me." He spoke out a spell and the poor little bird bursted into many pieces. Sora fell back, screaming. "Want me to show you another example?" He pointed with his hands on Izzy.

"NOOOO!!!!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm very sorry, that it took me so long to get this online, but I got anger with my mom, because I was in the internet too often and so it was very expensive.. Sorry!   
But I hoped, you liked the third part. Please review, okay?   
THX, yours S O R A 

   [1]: mailto:webmaster@digicharat.de



End file.
